leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kog'Maw/@comment-3134735-20101016041310/@comment-3134735-20101019040722
In response, no, I do not think that Kog'Maw is one of the best one-on-one Champions in the game, nor even a highly-ranked one-on-one Champion. Generally speaking, Kog is effective at sniping, and gaining assists or finishing kills in multi-Champion confrontations using his Living Artillery Ultimate and Bio-Arcane Barrage Ability. He lacks both base Maximum Health and base Attack Damage and Ability Power (not to mention Armor and Armor Penetration), causing him to be a target of DPS Champions who are able to deal massive damage and tank Champions who are able to absorb massive damage, and causing him to be particularly weak against ganks. However, that is not to say that Kog'Maw is weak or ineffective; if he is built strategically and effectively, Kog is easily capable of defeating one or even multiple enemy Champions who engage him. Ultimately, no Champion can be assumed to be the "best one-on-one Champion," or even the "best" in terms of any aspect of their statistics or performance, as each Champion has their strengths and weaknesses, and the majority of in-game performance is directly dependent on the skill of the player, their Summoner Level, their Masteries, and the Runes that they choose to equip. I did not mean in any way to assert a claim that Kog'Maw is superior to any other Champion; I simply intended to defend him as being a powerful Champion capable of becoming both incredibly effective and severely lethal based on empirical evidence, against comments portraying him as weak and ineffective. In response to the specific comment about my item suggestions, my list was simply that, suggestions, of items that are or can be particularly effective when used with Kog'Maw. While it is obviously not possible to equip all of the items that I listed, it is meant to be considered as a list from which an effective build can be constructed. And I do not assert any or all of those items exclusively; they are items that I have chosen to use in my particular build of Kog'Maw. He can be built in many other ways, strengthening different aspects of his statistics. Finally, no, my Summoner Name is not the same as my Wikia username, and no, I am not present on any Ranked leaderboard, as I have yet to play even a single Ranked match. My Summoner Level is only recently 20, and I have spent nearly all of the Influence Points that I have gained by purchasing Kog'Maw and the Greater Runes that I mentioned. I do not consider myself a highly skilled player; I occasionally play very poorly in matches against players of Summoner Level 30 who possess particularly effective Runes, and a few of my friends with whom I play consistently play much more well than I do. I simply have a deep level of affection for Kog'Maw, and besides Warwick, Fiddlesticks, and very rarely Blitzcrank and Master Yi, Kog is the only Champion that I use and I have spent a lengthy amount of time attempting to become very effective with him.